


Rebirth

by CaligulasPeri



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaligulasPeri/pseuds/CaligulasPeri
Summary: No being is meant to live forever. But how much time do they have left?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Rebirth

They were dying. There was no doubt about it. Weakened and pushed to extinction by the very element their sibling represents. Although Bellroc’s temper only flared and grew into uncontrollable rage with time, Skrael had been at their side for long enough to read their true emotions. Guilt. Utter, stinging guilt that drove them to work harder, desperate, the one they had spent so many centuries alongside perishing while their own power grows alarmingly fast, faster than it ever had before.

It makes them crave weakness. Crave that lack of power they felt with the first age of ice, when Skrael was born into this bastardised world and joined them at their side. His power had cancelled out their own with his frost, and for a brief period in time, he had been stronger than any spell they could have mustered. Weakness was not a feeling any living being, sentient or not, would ever crave...but it was all Bellroc wanted. To sense that power flowing through their dear brother like it had done in ancient times.

But...more than anything, they craved balance.

The balance had always been a little rocky, starting off with their creations- the planet overtaken by ash and molten rock as it formed so, so long ago, the flames that triggered their creation and burned on for so long, unyielding and furious. The ice that came after, overtaking the surface of the world, scraping deep valleys into the rock and forming mountains and craters as Skrael’s crackling laughter carried on the northern winds. Then the life that flooded in alongside Nari’s birth, the overabundance of rich oxygen that boomed forth the life of so many terrific creatures, dragonflies the length of small vehicles, reptiles the height of buildings, trees that reach above the clouds and spread shade for miles.

Each of these eras had weakened the previously born god, but had soon dwindled down as they created their own balance- a world where they could see and treat one another as equals. Sacrifice had been necessary, and entirely consented as they grew to adore each other. The melting of the ice to allow Bellroc their strength and make space for _more_ than just the two of them, the culling of great flora and fauna brought forth by hot soot and ash that blotted out the skies and a final, cleansing age of ice to make space and grant leached power to the older two- each event was destructive on a massive scale, but well needed. It brought the balance, and they had vowed to never weaken their siblings with their own greed again.

But this time...it hadn’t been their doing. The humans had been born through no doing of Nari’s own power- simply a consequence of life’s own will to thrive and survive to the best of their ability, and had not been seen as a threat until they _were_. It had happened so startlingly fast, within a pocket of just a few thousand years. The human’s tools advanced with frightening speed, they ripped the earth apart like malevolent gods, destroying anything and everything that stood as no benefit to themselves. The delicate balance of nature was decimated, the earth heated through choking, inorganic means...the balance that the three siblings had worked so hard to keep, had sacrificed so _much_ to watch over, was knocked off kilter so hard it had them reeling.

Another destructive sacrifice was needed to cleanse and start anew, but this time, Nari had not been so ready to give up her beloved creations.

Although their evolution had been their own doing, she saw them as unique, deserving of the power they had worked so hard to grant themselves...she branded her siblings as selfish. This wasn’t their world anymore. Although they had moulded it into the magnificent creation it was, they had lived for so, so long. It was of her opinion that it was time to peacefully pass on their beloved world to its successors. Perhaps, far in the future, once Nari and Skrael had died and returned to the earth, Bellroc’s power would grow so great that they could once again cover the planet in molten rock and bursting flames, but that would be a long, long time coming. Something Nari had come to peace with. She was aware that the cycle will start again- life, ice, water, it all would return, and perhaps...Bellroc would no longer be alone. The birth of another god was eventual, and Bellroc’s only issue was with letting go of what they already had, to allow the past to die and make space for the future. To make space for more change.

The balance will return, but its gods will not return alongside it.


End file.
